


push me and love me, babe

by soapyconnor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad millenial culture kjghdsfg, eddie has a small mental breakdown, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: eddie has a small mental breakdown. venom helps him.





	push me and love me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be fluffy and stupid to help beef up my nano word count but it ended up going serious bc im dumb akjdhfgjkhdfgkg sorry if this is shitty im tired
> 
> follow me on tunglr @rboydholbrook

            **This is an extremely ineffective mode of transportation.**

Eddie chuckled, gliding down the sidewalk on his Heelys, his hands shoved in his pockets. “This is extremely effective.”

            **Just let me carry us wherever we need to go.**

“Not gonna happen, bud. We’re not gonna take the train, either. I like this.”

            **You are going very slow.**

Eddie came to a halt outside of a Starbucks, and he headed inside. Venom moved up slightly, peering out from beneath Eddie’s hoodie. “What we getting today, V?”

            **The lemonade.**

“With raspberry syrup?”

            Venom growled. **Yes.**

Eddie chuckled. “All right, bud.”

            Eddie sat quietly and ate a bagel, taking sips of their drink whenever Venom wasn’t busy slurping it down. He had grabbed a chocolate filled croissant for V, knowing the symbiote would enjoy it more than the drink. Gently, he pulled it out of the bag and tucked it beneath his hoodie. Venom darted forward beneath his hoodie, and Eddie could feel crumbs falling to the floor. He finished up his food. “Did you enjoy that?”

            **Very.**

            “I’m glad,” he chuckled. Eddie got up, and headed out of the shop, using his Heelys to cruise down the sidewalk, slurping on his drink the entire way. He cursed when he saw a hill. “God damn it.”

            **You cannot go up this hill?**

“I can. It’s just a lot more bothersome.” Eddie squinted. “And requires energy I don’t have.”

            **I can get us up there.**

“Oh, yeah? Not gonna happen, baby—” A squeal escaped Eddie’s throat, his eyes going wide as he was suddenly thrust up the hill. His feet almost went out from underneath him, but he slowly relaxed and went back to his pose. He glanced behind him, watching Venom’s tendrils spewing out from his legs.

            He took a sip from his cup. “Jesus, V, you really should give me a heads up before you do shit like that.”

            **We are fine, love**.

            “What if I had lost my balance?”

            **I would have caught you**.

            “We’re supposed to be discreet.”

            A purr rumbled from the spot behind Eddie’s ear. **Discreet? Never.**

            Eddie smiled a little bit, and sipped on his drink again. He could feel people’s gaze on him, but he did not mind. It was rather nice not have to worry about keeping up speed. As they reached the top of the hill, Eddie asked, “Getting tired yet?”

            **Never.**

            “You will eventually.”

            **At that point I’ll just pick you up myself and take us home.**

            Eddie snorted, and his eyes went wide, before he crashed into Anne. They collapsed to the ground in a large pile, and Dan cried out, rushing over to them. Eddie’s drink went all over Anne, and embarrassment soared through him. He could feel Venom’s own discomfort, and he wanted to mentally curse him out, but he was too focused on Anne.

            Venom pulled Eddie to his feet, helping Anne up at the same time. Dan began to look her over, and Eddie looked through his jacket for something to dry her off. Anne waved her hand, shrugging Dan off and using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to dry off. “Sorry—” Eddie murmured.

            “It’s okay, Eddie—Fuck!”

            Venom’s head had formed next to Eddie’s, and he moved forward a bit, giving Anne an apologetic look. **Am really sorry about that, Anne.**

            Anne rapidly blinked at Venom, before she reached forward and gently packed his head. “It’s okay, Venom.”

            Dan’s face was white, and Venom slowly pulled back, resting against Eddie’s throat. Dan swallowed. “What were you guys doing?”

            “Oh,” Eddie showed off the bottom of his shoes. “I bought some Heelys. You know, sentimental reasons and all.” He grinned as Anne groaned, a small smile on her face. “I just wanted to try them out. And I got to the hill and—”

            **I wanted to get us up the hill faster.**

            “Yeah. That.”

            Anne giggled, and Dan cocked his head a bit. “You know, Heelys are dangerous,” Dan said, looking down at the shoes. “You could hurt someone.”

            Eddie looked at Dan, blankly. “I have a parasite.”

            Venom growled and butted his head against Eddie’s. Eddie just patted his head, and continued, “If anything, the Heelys are the least dangerous part about me.”

            Dan went quiet. “Uh. Yeah. I guess so . . .”

            Anne knelt down for a moment, peering at the shoes before she stood up. “Where did you get those?”

            “I had to special order them online,” Eddie said with a shrug. He grinned. “Why? Want a pair?”

            Anne shrugged, a small smile on her face. “Maybe. I think it’d be rather fun . . . Although, I don’t know it would be as much fun as you’re having.”

            Eddie frowned, feeling Venom curl around his neck like a scarf. “Why not?”

            “You got Venom. I’d get to one of these many hills, and . . .” Anne pretended to be tired. “Once I’d take them off, I’d never put them back on again.”

            Eddie chuckled. **We can go with you, Anne,** Venom said. It wasn’t followed by a rush of romantic feelings like he used to get. He started to realize that he and Venom realized that they only needed each other, no one else. When Venom saw Anne, he felt . . . platonic love. It reassured Eddie greatly.

            He jerked his head up, blinking rapidly and catching himself back into the conversation. “—I really appreciate it, Venom, but you and Eddie are far too busy.”

            Eddie perked up, and cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he glanced down at Venom, “We are.” He turned and smiled awkwardly. “We’re going to be leaving soon.”

            Anne blinked. “Where are you going?”

            “We’re heading to New York. I managed to, ah, score a new job,” he smiled awkwardly.

            Dan and Anne glanced at each other. “You’re leaving for New York? And you didn’t tell us?” Anne yelped, slapping him with her hand.

            “Ow!” he groaned, and flinched, blinking at her.

            “Why wouldn’t you mention it to either of us?” Dan frowned.

            Eddie shrugged. “Didn’t seem like that big of a deal.”

            Anne stared at him, her eyes burrowing into him. “You’re going after Spider-Man.”

            Eddie whistled, and glanced at Venom. Without another thought, Venom pushed them down the street and away from Anne and Dan, the two calling after him.

            Eddie closed his eyes, feeling the wind against his face.

            **Eddie?**

            “Yeah, V?”

            Venom went quiet for a moment. **Should we have told them before?**

            Eddie went quiet as well. “. . . No, V. It’s okay. It’s better off this way.”

            **I think we hurt Anne.**

Eddie shook his head, biting down on his tongue. “We did. But she’ll . . . she’ll understand once we go. Once she sees how well we do once we’re gone.” Eddie went quiet. “I think she’s just worried because then we’ll be alone.”

            Venom hummed. **Why? I can protect both of us. We will be perfectly okay.**

“I think that’s why she’s worried, V.”

            Venom grumbled, and Eddie reached up to pat his head. **Why? We haven’t done anything wrong lately.**

“Remember when you decided it would be fun to take me to the top of a skyscraper and reenact King Kong?”

            Venom went quiet. **That was fun. You liked it.**

“I cried and told you if you did that again I’d ask guitar dude across the way to blast some music.”

            Venom chuckled. **All right. I guess she has a reason to be worried.**

Eddie just quietly continued down the street, glad that Venom was propelling him. Eddie pressed his feet flat against the concrete, and Venom stopped. He leaned against the bridge, peering into the river, and glancing at the rubble that was the Life Foundation. He could feel Venom wriggling around in his abdomen.

            **Something is bothering you**.

            Eddie shrugged. “It’s okay, V.”

            “ **Eddie. Do not make me pry.”**

He licked his lips, then sighed. “You know I love you, V.”

            **. . . Yes.**

Scratching at his cheek, he listened to the waves. “I would never trade you for the world.”

            **Spit it out, Eddie.**

Eddie looked around. Despite the fact there was no one near, he was still incredibly nervous that someone would find him. “Can I see you?”

            Venom slowly pulled away from his skin, his face forming in front of him, the white slits peering back at him. Eddie cupped his face, and pressed their foreheads together, letting out a soft sigh. Venom, suspiciously, remained quiet.

            “Things have changed a lot,” Eddie murmured, “In the last year. I guess . . . Seeing Anne’s reaction to us moving made me realize just how much time has passed. It seems like just yesterday; she and I were engaged . . .”

            **Do you wish you were still with her?**

“No. You . . . you have made me far happier, and she’s clearly happier with Dan. They’re better suited . . . I don’t know.” Eddie waved a hand. “It’s just stupid human stuff.”

            **Just try to make me understand.**

Eddie pressed his head against the rail. “You know . . . you said you can heal me forever, right? Keep me alive far longer than anyone else?”

            Venom hummed.

            “I just . . . fuck. Everything feels like it’s moving so slow but I don’t realize it until I’m forced to see it. To me, it shouldn’t have been such a big deal to Anne that we were leaving. I figured I was still in that time period where she was mad at me.”

            **She hasn’t been in—**

“I know. But I just . . . forget. I am so wrapped up with you, I forget that . . . that someday—”

            His voice cracked, and he jumped, Venom nuzzling against him. **You are scared. That someday, Anne will be gone.**

            “And Dan.”

            Venom snorted. **And Dan.** Venom noticed the look on his face, and sighed. **Would help Dan and Anne, if they wanted it. Could have babies, and—**

“You know they wouldn’t agree to that.”

            Venom nodded against his cheek. **Know that I want to help them . . .**

“I appreciate that, V, but that doesn’t change the fact that . . . that—”

            **What is the use of worrying?** Venom murmured. **Just appreciate every day you have with them. Even if you know one day you and I will be the last ones left.**

Tears welled in Eddie’s eyes, and Venom bumped their heads together. **Eddie.**

            “I know, V, I’m sorry I’m being dumb.” He sniffed, brushing his tears away.

            **Not being dumb. I understand . . . Will need time to get used to it.** Eddie tilted his head back, staring up at the sky, holding back tears. Venom studied him. **You are thinking about not going to New York.**

            “I have to go.”

            **Yes . . . And you will miss Dan and Anne. But you have your phone, and computer. You can still see them . . . You may not be there, but you’ll still _be_ there.**

            Eddie thought about it. He wiped at his eyes, and rubbed Venom’s cheek. “I can’t stop thinking about what we’re going to miss. Dan and Anne are planning to have kids . . .”

            **We can come back and visit.**

“I want to be _there_ when she has ‘em.”

            **We can do that, too.**

Eddie sniffed. Venom pressed a light kiss to his cheek. He thought about it, and then sighed, softly, pressing a kiss against the space between Venom’s eyes. “You know, for an alien, you know how to work through human emotions very well.”

            **I can literally predict what you want me to say to make you feel better.**

Eddie snorted. “Well, I’m glad that you care enough to make me feel better, anyways . . .” Venom pulled back, his head leaning against the crook of his throat. “Sorry if you feel stuck with me.”

            Venom’s laughter echoed through his head. **Never.**


End file.
